The Crisis Love
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia dibawa kesuatu tempat oleh Inoue Orihime,dan di dalam rumah tua itu ada seorang pria berambut merah dengan tubuh yang penuh tato dan tatapan mata yang seram,dia disuruh Inoue untuk melakukan hal yang tak baik kepada Rukia. RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

Yoshh minna-sann! L0n9 T1m3 n0 s33 *KON: l4y L03!*Author: sadar diri bang!—sambil bawa gergaji mesin buat ngebelah badan si KON*

kita sudah lama tak bertemu di dunia FF gaje saya ini, itu karna otak saya yang mengeras jadi batu dan tak bisa mengeluarkan ide yg ting ting *Author dibunuh sintia* yosh.. jangan berlama-lama.. baca saja cerita saia ini.. ! domo arigatou minna-sama…!

Warning! : bleach story is bang tite have, not mine. But, this story is from mine! From my brain.., don't copy cat. If u copy cat, your face is to become like YAMI!  
>*Author : fu fu fu, i'm a devilishly talented author* digebukin*<p>

* * *

><p>Aku, Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang gadis SMU biasa di karakura town, aku hanya gadis SMU yang memiliki antibody yang tidak terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai aku sering tidak masuk ke sekolah semenjak SMP ini, ini dimulai dari waktu aku SMP saat perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, aku terjatuh dan akhirnya dagu dan kakiku terkena bagian batu yang tajam, dan aku hanya bisa menangis di perjalanan pulangku, dan kini aku tidak bisa berlari lagi karna tulang bagian kakiku ada yang retak dan kebetulah penyakit jantungku yang berketurunan dari kakeku, dan olahraga kesukaanku.. aku harus melupakan mimpi sebagai pelari itu, sungguh menyakitkan memang. Tapi aku masih beruntung.. karna aku.. masih bisa bersekolah seperti biasanya.<p>

* * *

><p>Tanggal 03-Agustus sepulang sekolah, café<br>Sepulang sekolah, aku memang sering ke café ini.. biasanya aku bersama temanku Momo ke sini, tapi ia sedang ada janji dengan pacarnya Hitsugaya-kun, jadi aku hanya pergi sendiri ke sana dan memesan secangkir teh seperti biasanya, dan hari itu juga.. aku terpana melihat seorang musisi jalanan yang memaikan lagu yang berjudul...

_"Crisis Love"_

yang bertemakan seorang gadis yang memiliki penyakit, dan hanya bisa berharap lelaki yang ia sukai bisa menyukainya, sungguh.. menyedihkan, sama sepertiku bukan? Sama-sama terkena penyakit dan sama-sama hanya bisa berharap. Dan kata-kata yang membuat ruanganku dan waktuku terasa berhenti ialah… nyanyian yang indah dengan lirik yang sangat indah.. membuatku.. semakin berharap dan berharap..

* * *

><p><em>"We were done and over<br>Nothing but a distant past  
>But every time I see your face<br>My heart keeps breaking  
>I won't last.<br>I'm glad you're moving on with life  
>I only wish your happiness<br>I wish we could be closer friends  
>I wish that we could take time back.<br>There are times that I still miss you  
>Times that I still cry<br>I know that you have no idea  
>And I know that I don't know why it's hard.<br>Hard to leave it all behind.  
>I'm jealous that you can forget.<br>I'm sad because I can't just yet.  
>You're laugh<br>You're antics  
>You're spirit<br>You're soul  
>I can't believe I can't let go<br>It hurts, so why can't I let go?  
><em>_I'm stupid, I should just let go.__  
><em>_I'm glad you're moving on with life__  
><em>_I only wish your happiness__  
><em>_I wish we could be closer friends__  
><em>_But honestly I just don't know."_

* * *

><p>Sungguh indah bukan? Bahkan kata-katanya itu, membuatku terasa masuk ke dalam duniannya, lebih tepatnya, dunia dari kata-kata yang ia buat, bahkan tanpa sadar tiba-tiba aku sudah berdiri di depan panggung menatapnya yang sedang bernanyi lebih dekat lagi, dan tiba-tiba.. ia berhenti bernyanyi dan melihat ke arahku, dan berkata...<p>

"Kau kenapa? Sampai ke depan panggung segala?" tanyannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang terlihat ramah.

"E-eh? *tengok-tengok* E-eh! G-gomenasai! Maafkan aku.., aku-aku terlalu mendalami lagumu, maafkan aku…!" teriak Rukia spontan yang mengalihkan perhatian para pengunjung ke arahnya.

"Hmm.. hehe.. tidak masalah, kau mau ikut bernyanyi? Aku bisa mengiringimu kalau mau." jawab pria tingi berambut oranye itu.

"E-eh.. a-aku.. aku tidak bisa ber-." belum selesai Rukia menjawab, pria itu angkat bicara.

"Bernyayi? Semua orang bisa bernyanyi.. asal kau bisa memahami mereka, mereka juga bisa memahamimu.. percayalah padaku." Jawab pria itu.

"E-eh…?" jawab Rukia kaget dan tersipu.

*gyuuuttt*

Pria itu menarik Rukia dan memberikan mig kepadanya untuk bernyanyi.

"E-ehh.., " jawab Rukia dengan memasang wajah panik dan malu.

"Santailah, anggap mereka ini temanmu atau benda yang kau suka..," bisik pria itu kepada Rukia.

"B-benda yang kusuka?" jawab Rukia sambil membayangkan para tamu di café itu adalah Chappi.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Dengan sayap kebebasan..  
>Ingin terbang dengan merdeka...<br>Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi.._

_Dengan sayap ini..  
>bila bisa terbang bersama dengan seseorang..<br>hati ini akan disejukkan selamanya..._

_Sayap kebebasan.., walau sarat dengan luka..  
>Tapi bertemu denganmu semua akan terlahir baru kembali..<br>Dapat terbang lebih tinggi lagi..  
>Aku percaya akan takdir ini. <em>

_Dengan sayap kebebasan..  
>Ingin terbang dengan merdeka<br>Mengepakkan sayap menuju langit malam  
>Yang kuperlukan untuk menjadi kuat..<br>hanyalah satu, hati ini saja..  
>kaulah yang membuatku mengerti..<em>

_" Aku sayang padamu.. "_

hanya kata-kata saja tak cukup...  
>Biarkan aku bernyanyi..<br>Menyanyikan dendang cinta...

_Aku ingin terbang  
>Mengarungi hujan airmata...<br>Mengarungi surya di langit.."_

* * *

><p>Nanyi Rukia dengan penuh dengan ekspresi yang menghayati lagu itu dengan wajah yang tenang dan gembira, juga dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang serasa ingin bebas seperti lagunya, yah walau bukan lagunnya tapi tetap saja ia menghayatinnya dengan benar-benar dan sebisa mungkin menyanyikannya dengan indah dan merdu. Seperti seseorang yang memainkan gitar di sampingnya.. seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan lagu apa yang ia nyanyikan.<em><br>_

"Bagaimana? Mudah kan?" jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Rukia mulai sadar kalau menyanyi itu bisa menghilangkan stress yang berat, seperti hari ini. Untung saja ada _'dia'_.. kalau tidak ada bagaimana ya? Itu yang dipirkan Rukia dalam hatinya.. apakah ini pertanda baik untuk cinta Rukia atau apa ya?  
>Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Tunggu di CH 2!<br>dan..  
>GOMENASAI MINNA! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA KARNA TYPO JELEK SAYA! *mohon-mohon*<br>*Author Stress*

* * *

><p>CERITA-CERITA<p>

Author : Yosh! Ketemu lagi dengan author stress ini..? hehehe..

Ichigo : Jahat lu sama gua! Kok nama gua gak disebutin sih!

Rukia : Kau berisik! Tenang sedikit! Aku sedang menghafal dialogku tau!

Ichigo : Ck, Dasae **MIDGET!**

Rukia : Apa kau bilang? **MIKAN NO BAKA!**

IchiRuki : Grrrrrrrr...!

Author : Sudahlah.. lupakan mereka.. haha, dan saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kata-katanya (lagu yang dinyakikan Ichigo) kepada teman saya.. dan senpai saya juga.. :D, Shizuku Kamae! Domo arigatou! Dan untuk komik _"LONELY WITHOUT YOU" _aku minta maaf ya.. masukin lagunya ke sini.. hhe.. soalnya keren banget, dan kebetulan cocok.. 8D, Domo Arigatou for Minna-sama to!

Author : Don't forget to Review.. :D #wish


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Crisis Love

Fanfiction by : Shizuma Shieru

Character : Kurosaki Ichigo – Kuchiki Rukia – Orihime Inoue – Shirosaki Hichigo

* * *

><p>Yoshh minna-sann! L0n9 T1m3 n0 s33 *KON: l4y L03!*Author: sadar diri bang!—sambil bawa gergaji mesin buat ngebelah badan si KON*<p>

kita sudah lama tak bertemu di dunia FF gaje saya ini, itu karna ada sedikit masalah.. yaitu otak saya terlalu menghasilkan imajinasi-imajinasi cerita yang tak jelas kemana.. QAQ. Yosh.. jangan berlama-lama.. baca saja cerita saia ini.. ! domo arigatou minna-sama…!

Warning! : bleach story is bang tite have, not mine. But, this story is from mine! From my brain.., don't copy cat. If u copy cat, your face is to become like YAMI!  
>*Author : fu fu fu, i'm a devilishly talented author* digebukin*<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini seperti biasa.. aku pergi ke café itu.. tapi sekarang aku tidak sendirian karna temanku Momo, karna hari ini Hitsugaya-kun ada latihan sepak bola Momo jadi bisa menemaniku. Tapi.. hari ini tak ada <em>'dia'<em>. Tapi pandanganku tak bisa dialihkan dari panggung yang kosong itu.

Mata violet Rukia menatap panggung kosong itu dengan perasaan yang sedikit sakit karna tak ada _dia_. Tapi tak mungkin kan Rukia bertemu dengannya setiap saat? Jadi ia hanya bisa mengingat masa itu dengan baik-baik di dalam memorinya.. sampai tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria bertubuh tiggi yang naik ke atas panggung dengan membawa gitar berwarna putih.

*Ngingg*

Suara lengkingan dari mig yang digeserkan membuat para tamu dan juga Rukia mengengok ke arah panggung, mata kuning emas dengan rambut putih yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan pria yang membuat Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan, membuat kabur pandangan Rukia dan fokus ke arahnya. Rukia yang sedikit kaget setelah melihat orang itu dengan lebih jelas berdiri dari kursi hingga membuat suara. Lengkingan dari mig yang tergeser oleh rukia membuat orang-orang makin menatapnya dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

Lalu ditambah oleh suara kursi yang Rukia tak sengaja bergeser membuat pandangan semua orang tepat kepadanya, dan juga pria yangberdiri diatas panggung itu. Rukia yang melihat semuannya menengok ke arahnya mulai duduk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

'Hah? I-itu.. itu dia.. su-sudah lama aku tak melihatnya.. aku.. aku harus minta maaf karna merusak acaranya,' Seru Rukia dalam hati yang mulai berjalan perlahan kea rah panggung mendekati pria yang duduk dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi itu.

"E-eh? Ru-Rukia-chan!" Teriak Momo pelan, tapi Rukia sama sekalia tak mendengarnya.. serasa bahwa dunia ini sudah teralihkan oleh _pria_ yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hmm? H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Nona? Maaf.. tapi ini konser yang penting.. jadi jangan menggangu ya.. jadi nona dimohon untuk duduk." Seru penjaga disana.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Kau mau menyanyi?" Tanya pria berambut putih itu.

"I-ih! HICHIGO! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Ini itu konser penting! Ini kan untuk promosi albummu yang baru! " Teriak manager pria yang dipanggil Hichigo itu mendadak.

"E-eh? H-hichigo? Maaf.. A-aku pikir kamu.. kamu.. Pria berambut oranye itu." Jawab Rukia kaget sambil membalikan badanya dan bergerak ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Oranye? Oh maksudmu dia? Kalau kau mencarinya kau bisa pergi ke alamat ini." Jawab Hichigo sambil melempar sebuah kertas ke arah Rukia.

"Ha?" Tanya Rukia yang kebinguan.

"Sudah pergi saja, sekitar jam 5 sore biasanya dia sudah di rumah." Seru Hichigo yang memulai permainan gitarnya.

'Ha? Untuk apa lagipula aku kesana?' Tanya batin Rukia yang kebinguan.

* * *

><p>Apartemen Y, kota Karakura<br>Pukul 17.15 P.M

Dari ujung lorong kecil di apartemen itu terdengar langkah kaki Rukia yang berjalan menaiki tangga dan mulai menelusuri lantai itu, dan akhirnya kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dengan nomor 15, mata violet Rukia mulai menyamakan alamat yang diberikan pria berambut putih itu dengan alamat sekarang ia berdiri.

Tangan mungilnya mulai terangkat dan telapak tangan yang ia kepalkan mulai mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tidak lama ia menuggu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan berkata,

"Siapa?"

"Aku.. Aku Kuchiki Rukia, orang yang waktu di café itu. Aku.. aku mau meminta maaf padamu." Seru Rukia.

"Oh, kau yah. Jadi namamu Rukia? Silahkan masuk," Jawab pria itu.

"M-maaf menggangu, dan kalau boleh tau siapa na—"

"Namaku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal." Jawabnya mendadak.

"I-iya," Jawab Rukia yang malu-malu dan mulai duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

'Ruangan ini.. bau alkohol.' Seru Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka bau alkohol ya? Maaf, aku tidak biasanya minum banyak." Seru Ichigo dengan jujur.

"O-oh, maaf.. kalau begitu aku pulang saja, aku tak enak menggangumu." Jawab Ruki yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi.. lengan besar Ichigo menahan langkah Rukia untuk berjalan.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia lalu mendorong pundak Rukia sampai jatuh ke atas Sofa. Mata coklat musim gugur Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia dengan lembut dan hangat. Tubuh besar Ichigo mulai mendekati tubuh mungil Rukia, hawa panas tubuh Ichigo mulai terasa di kulit Rukia, Rukia yang masih kaget dan terdiam mulai menatap wajah Ichigo, Lalu Ichigo membalas tatapan Rukia itu dengan ciuman di bibir Rukia dengan lembut. Nafas mereka beradu, tangan besar Ichigo mulai membuka kancing baju Rukia, dan tiba-tiba pintu terketuk oleh seseorang dan langsung dengan cepat orang itu membuka pintu dan melihat Ichigo dan Rukia sedang melakukan _'hubungan' _,

* * *

><p>Apakah yang akan terjadi? Dan siapa ya orang itu? Tunggu kelanjutanya di CH3<br>and I'm really, really sorry TT updatenya lama banget, baru ada Ide, for Ines and Cika ini udah saya lanjutin xDD~ Semoga suka ya. dan .. sorry terlalu sedikit DX Author lagi galau (?). well.. selamat menikmati ! XDD

* * *

><p><em>Salam Persahabatan dari author :)<em>

_Semoga kalian yang membaca menyukainya ya~~ _\(0)/


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Crisis Love

Fanfiction by : Shizuma Shieru

Character : Kurosaki Ichigo – Kuchiki Rukia – Orihime Inoue – Shirosaki Hichigo

* * *

><p>Yoshh minna-sann! L0n9 T1m3 n0 s33 *KON: l4y L03!*Author: sadar diri bang!—sambil bawa gergaji mesin buat ngebelah badan si KON*<p>

kita sudah lama tak bertemu di dunia FF gaje saya ini, itu karna ada sedikit masalah.. yaitu otak saya terlalu menghasilkan imajinasi-imajinasi cerita yang tak jelas kemana.. QAQ. Yosh.. jangan berlama-lama.. baca saja cerita saia ini.. ! domo arigatou minna-sama…!

Warning! : bleach story is bang tite have, not mine. But, this story is from mine! From my brain.., don't copy cat. If u copy cat, your face is to become like YAMI!  
>*Author : fu fu fu, i'm a devilishly talented author* digebukin*<p>

* * *

><p>… Nafas mereka beradu, tangan besar Ichigo mulai membuka kancing baju Rukia, dan tiba-tiba pintu terketuk oleh seseorang dan langsung dengan cepat orang itu membuka pintu dan melihat Ichigo dan Rukia sedang melakukan <em>'hubungan' <em>.

"I.. chigo ?Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan seorang pria berambut putih dengan memar di wajahnya.

"A-ah!" Seru mereka yang langsung berpura-pura tak tahu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?" Tanya gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Aduh, maaf Ichigo. Padahal sudah kubilang privasi pekerjaan, tapi gadis yang mengerikan ini memaksa dan.. lihat wajah tampanku ICHIGO! Wajah TAMPANKU!" Teriak Hichigo histeris sambil menatap kaca yang retak karna shok ngeliat mukanya Hichigo.

"Tch, untuk apa sih kamu kesini lagi? Membosankan.. aku benci kau.. sudah kubilang berulang-ulangkan? Lagi pula.. gadis ini.. gadis ini kekasihku!" Seru Ichigo dengan lantang.

"APA! K-kau.. berani selingkuh?" Seru gadis itu.

"Sudahlah Inoue, lupakan saja Ichigo.. kau memaksa sekali." Seru Hichigo santai.

"Berengsek kau!" Teriak Inoue sambil menjambak rambut Hichigo.

"A-aduh.. sakit bodoh!" Seru Hichigo.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian pulanglah kalau mau berisik. Ini rumahku." Seru Ichigo dengan alis mengkerutnya karna mulai stress dengan suara mereka.

"A-apa? Kau… kau mau mengusirku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Seru gadis berambut oranye itu.

"H-hei! Lihat itu ada INOUE! INOUE ORIHIME! KYYAAA!" Teriak seorang pria mendadak.

"Apa? Ah tidak! Jangan bilang fans.. kenapa disaat seperti ini! Hei dengar yah cewek pendek! Kau tak akan kumaafkan! Lihat saja!" Seru gadis yang dipanggil 'Inoue Orihime' tepatnya artis popular yang sekarang fotonya banyak dipasang majalah-majalah dengan terburu-buru.

"Akhirnya.. dia pergi," Seru Hichigo yang masih shok.

"Huh, bodoh. Kenapa kau bawa dia sih? Kau tau kan kalau aku benci dia." Seru Ichigo kesal.

"M-maaf.. aku tak tahu. Dan.. hey nona, kau benar-benar pergi yah? Kupikir bercanda makanya kuberi alamatnya dengan mudah. Ternyata kalian saling kenal juga, payah ah.. aku gak jadi ngerjaiin kalian deh.. tapi.. berkat aku kalian _bercumbu_ kan?" Seru Hichigo sambil memajukan bibirnya sampai panjang 6 meter.

Ichigo menangkap bibir monyong Hichigo dengan dua jarinya dan berkata,

"Idiot. Berisik kau! A-aku.. aku.. pada saat itu.. aku.."

"Ahh! Sudah! Kau tak bisa berbohong lagi ICHIGO! Kau suka dia kan? Lihat wajahmu memerah! Itu tandanya kau suka padanya!" Paksa Hichigo.

"K-kau.. menyebalkan. Dan kau Rukia, mari kuantar pulang," Seru Ichigo mendadak yang langsung menarik tangan Rukia.

"E-eh? t-tapi, aku bisa kok pulang sendiri." Seru Rukia malu-malu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Biar kuantar, ini sudah malam." Seru Ichigo dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"H-hey Ichigo! Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan rumahmu ini?" Seru Hichigo panik.

"Kau jaga sebentar yah." Seru Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang melewati anak tangga.

". . . bodoh, kenapa serasa sakit saat melihat mereka berdua? Payah.. haha, sungguh payah.. yah masa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Seru Hichigo yang nyaris tak terdengar selain oleh hatinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Pukul 21.00 P.M<br>Di depan rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Te-terimakasih mau mengantar." Seru Rukia malu-malu.

"I-iya sama-sama, apakah kau sendirian dirumah? Rumahmu cukup besar untuk ukuran gadis _SMU_ sepertimu." Tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak.. aku tinggal bersama kakaku, tapi kalau jam segini dia belum kembali dari kantornya." Jawab Rukia sambil terseyum.

"Begitu, kalau begitu, hati-hati ya, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Jawab Ichigo yang mulai berjalan membelakangi Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, kaki Rukia berlari mendekat Ichigo dan memeluknya sambil berkata,

"Ichigo, hati-hati di jalan ya.. aku.. aku rindu suaramu di café itu.. maukah kau bernyanyi lagi disana?" Tanya Rukia.

Mata Ichigo membelalak kaget dan terdiam, ia membalikan tubuh besarnya sampai mata coklat musim gugurnya menatap mata violet Rukia yang berbinar.

"Iya, besok kau.. datang saja kesana.. besok aku bernyanyi kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan salam perpisahan sekali lagi.

"I.. iya,baiklah.. sampai jumpa," Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'Berengsek! Akan kuhancurkan dia besok! Lihat saja!' Seru seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi.

* * *

><p>Pukul 14.00 P.M<br>Café dekat sekolah

"Ini sudah lama aku tidak datang kesini, apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga sehat-sehat saja yah. Ini laguku yang di_request_ oleh seorang spesial, dia sangat menyukai judul lagu _"Crisis Love"_ mungkin di antar kalian pernah mendengarnya, tapi.. tolong dengarkan ini lagi untuk membantunya mencapai cintanya." Seru Ichigo yang duduk di atas panggung dengan senyuman.

Alunan nada yang indah dari gitar klasik yang dimainkan Ichigo dengan perlahan membawa suasana tegang menjadi santai dan tenang, orang-orang mulai menutup matanya agar dapat lebih menghayati alunan lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh pria berambut oranye ini,

_"We were done and over  
>Nothing but a distant past<br>But every time I see your face  
>My heart keeps breaking<em>

_I won't last._

_I'm glad you're moving on with life  
>I only wish your happiness<br>I wish we could be closer friends  
>I wish that we could take time back.<br>There are times that I still miss you_

_Times that I still cry_

_I know that you have no idea_  
><em>And I know that I don't know why it's hard.<em>  
><em>Hard to leave it all behind.<em>  
><em>I'm jealous that you can forget.<em>  
><em>I'm sad because I can't just yet.<em>

_You're laugh.._  
><em>You're antics..<em>  
><em>You're spirit..<em>  
><em>You're soul..<em>

_I can't believe I can't let go_  
><em>It hurts, so why can't I let go?<em>

_I'm stupid, I should just let go.  
>I'm glad you're moving on with life<em>

I only wish your happiness

I wish we could be closer friends  
>But honestly I just don't know."<p>

'Ichi.. go?' Seru Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Lagu itu pasti itu untuku. Orang special baginya." Seru Inoue yang mendadak muncul di depan Rukia.

"Hah?" Mata Rukia mulai membelalak kaget, wajahnya sudah yang shok dan alisya yang mulai mengkerut sedih sangat terlihat.

"Apa maksudmu lagu itu untukmu?" Lanjut Rukia.

"Yah.. kau tahu kan, kalau Ichigo itu.. kan kekasihku.. tapi kau, merebutnya dariku!" Seru Inoue dengan percaya dirinya.

". . . aku, tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan." Seru Rukia tanpa memperdulikanya.

"HEY WANITA BERENGSEK! DENGARKAN AKU! APA KAU.. tak percaya kalau dia dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih? Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku!" Seru Inoue yang langsung menarik lengan Rukia dan keluar dari _café _itu.

* * *

><p>Di suatu rumah tua<p>

"T-tempat apa ini? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Seru Rukia yang panik.

"Berisik! Diam saja kau! Tidak usah banyak bicara." Teriak Inoue yang teriak ke arah Rukia.

Tubuh Rukia ia dorong lalu ia memanggil seorang pria berambut merah lalu ia berakta..

"Ikat dia! Dan kau boleh melakukan apa saja padanya Renji Abarai." Seru Inoue.

"Dan aku telah mengirim pesan ke Ichigo yang berisikan, '_Ichigo, kutunggu kau di rumah tua di pinggir kota Karakura. Aku menunggumu.'_ Hhi.. bagaimana? Bagus kan? Hihihi," Tawa Inoue dengan bahagianya.

Rumah Kurosaki Ichigo

Tururururururu,  
>"Ah! Handphonenya bunyi~ hayoloh! Apa yang musti aku lakukan? Aduh, baca jangan yah.. ah.. baca saja deh!" Seru Hichigo.<p>

'_Ichigo, kutunggu kau di rumah tua di pinggir kota Karakura. Aku menunggumu.'  
>-Rukia<em>

"Rukia? Ada yang aneh, untuk apa seorang gadis membuat janji di tempat seperti itu? Ini.. aneh.. apa yang, tunggu.. bahasa penulisannya.. ini.. ini bahasa Inoue." Jawab Hichigo dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget.

Wah, wah.. gimana nasib Rukia yang diculik oleh Inoue? Apa yang akan dilakukan pria berambut merah itu? Ini.. cukup membuat penasaran.. jadi tetap tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Hello~~ Thank's for read XDD<br>author dengan semangat 2012 langsung ngebut bikinnya! Ini semua karna respon positif kalian yang mereview (^w^)/ makasih banyak! Arigatou Goishimashu! Aku sangat senang membacanya! XDD membuatku sedikit percaya diri.. (/^3^)/, well..semoga udah panjang yah XD dan semoga memuaskan! dan.. maaf TT sangat pendek.. maaf mengecewakan kalian.. (~TAT)~

\(^0^)/_ Salam Author – Shizuma Shieru _\(^0^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Crisis Love

Fanfiction by : Shizuma Shieru

Character : Kurosaki Ichigo – Kuchiki Rukia – Orihime Inoue – Shirosaki Hichigo

* * *

><p>Yoshh minna-sann! L0n9 T1m3 n0 s33 *KON: l4y L03!*Author: sadar diri bang!—sambil bawa gergaji mesin buat ngebelah badan si KON*<p>

kita sudah lama tak bertemu di dunia FF gaje saya ini, itu karna ada sedikit masalah.. yaitu otak saya terlalu menghasilkan imajinasi-imajinasi cerita yang tak jelas kemana.. QAQ. Yosh.. jangan berlama-lama.. baca saja cerita saia ini.. ! domo arigatou minna-sama…!

**Warning**! : bleach story is bang tite have, not mine. But, this story is from mine! From my brain.., don't copy cat. If u copy cat, your face is to become like YAMI!  
>*Author : fu fu fu, i'm a devilishly talented author* digebukin*<p>

* * *

><p>… "Rukia? Ada yang aneh, untuk apa seorang gadis membuat janji di tempat seperti itu? Ini.. aneh.. apa yang, tunggu.. bahasa penulisannya.. ini.. ini bahasa Inoue." Jawab Hichigo dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget.<p>

Café, dekat sekolah.

"Kemana Rukia? Apa dia meninggalkan café saat aku bernyanyi?" pikir Ichigo.

'Jangan-jangan.. karna suaraku jelek?' seru batin Ichigo yang mulai autis.

Sedangkan itu,

"!"

"R-E-N-J-I-K-U-N~~ kau dengar aku kan? Ayo lakukan apapun padanya~ aku tinggalkan kalian berdua yah!" Seru Inoue sambil tersenyum.

". . .terserah kau, aku tak peduli." Jawab Pria yang dipanggil Renji itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil melepas bandana berwarna hitam di dahinya.

"Puh~ kau kan pacarku! Dulu kau mengejar-ngejarku! Sekarang kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Menyebalkan. Intinya lakukan apapun pada gadis itu, kalau kau mau memperkosanya juga tak apa. Itu malah bagus bagiku." Senyum licik Inoue terlihat dengan jelas di pupil violet Rukia yang terduduk dengan posisi tangan diikat.

Inoue berjalan menuju pintu dan membanting pintu itu dengan keras sampai suaranya bergema di dalam ruangan kosong yang besar itu. Pria berambut merah itu masih tetap duduk diam sambil memegang kepalanya, tak lama kemudia dia mulai berdiri dan melempar meja yang ada di depannya sampai membentur tembok dan belah, serpihan kayu itu menyebar ke sekeliling ruangan dan saat Rukia ingin memanggilnya tiba-tiba ia berteriak,

"BERENGSEK! WANITA SIALAN! KALAU SAJA… KALAU SAJA IA TAK MEMEGANG RAHASIA ITU! AAHH! TAPI… KALAU AKU TAK MELAKUKANNYA… AKU… YANG ADA RAHASIA ITU AKAN… AKAN… me-nyebarkannya," Teriaknya yang semakin pelan dan pelan.

Teriakannya yang kencang langsung terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia, matanya membulat dan kata perkata yang ia teriakan mulai tidak terdengar, pria itu membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Rukia. Ia menatap mata violet Rukia dengan tajam. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah Rukia dengan cepat dan tangan kekarnya langsung memegangi tangan Rukia dengan kencang.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Lepaskan! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Rukia.

Renji mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dengan lengan kanannya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia yang tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya, Renji mengikat Rukia dan mulai bercumbu dengan Rukia. Renji dengan ganas mencium bibir Rukia sedangkan lengannya membuka kancing seragam Rukia hingga terbuka, kemudia dia mulai membuka pakaian dalam Rukia lalu bibirnya mulai menelusuri leher Rukia sampai ke dadanya, Rukia merintih kesakitan karna payudaranya yang di gengam kuat oleh Renji.

Kemudian bibir Renji mulai sibuk dengan bibir Rukia lagi dan lengannya mulai merambat ke paha Rukia lalu ke selangkangannya dan mulai memasukan kedua jarinya ke dalam vagina Rukia. Mata Rukia membulat besar, air mata mulai menetes di pipinya. Rukia hanya bisa mendesah kesakitan karna yang dilakukan Renji, lalu saat Renji ingin melakukan _'hubungan'_ yang lebih dengan Rukia yaitu mulai memasukan alat kelaminnya ke dalam vagina Rukia. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar hingga terdengar bantingan keras dari pintu.

"SIAPA?" Seru Renji yang langsung membalikan badannya yang berotot dan penuh dengan tato itu.

"Ah.. RENJI? A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Seru Hichigo yang kaget melihat tubuh Rukia terkulai lemas karna sekakitan dengan air mata yang mengalir dan kaki yang dipenuhi darah.

"Berengsek, kau menggangu pestaku saja… dasar bocah putih. Padahal jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan seorang gadis perawan," Seru Renji dalam hatinya. 'Tch, kalau begini aku harus pergi. Bisa bahaya kalau berurusan dengan bocah yang taat peraturan ini, yang ada aku masuk penjara.'

Renji berlari ke arah jendela setelah memperbaiki pakaiannya yang terbuka, lalu ia melompat dari sana sambil mengangkat lengan dan berkata…

"Sampai jumpa albino, aku belum selesai loh dengannya."

Lalu ia menghilang entah kemana, Hichigo langsung berlari ke arah Rukia dan bertanya, apakah ia baik-baik saja. Rukia hanya terdiam, Hichigo dengan rawut wajah sedih, Ia mengambil selimut yang ada di ranjang itu dan membalut tubuh Rukia yang bergetar,lalu ia memeluknya dan berkata…

"Tenanglah, tak akan kubiarkan dia mengangumu lagi… Rukia."

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang cepat menuju ke arah ruangan tempat Rukia dan Hichigo sekarang, lalu terlihatnya sesosok pria yang bertubuh tinggi besar,

"Ru… kia?" Serunya dengan mata membulat kaget.

"A-ah? I-chigo, k-kau salah paham!" Seru Hichigo memperbaiki suasana.

"I… chi…go?" Seru Rukia lemas.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau… Hichigo, dasar penipu! Katanya kau tak akan merebutnya! Kenapa? Kau selalu merebut semua orang dariku. KENAPA? Setiap kali kau ingin merebut mereka aku hanya terdiam dan tersenyum," Seru Ichigo kesal.

"Ichi—"

"TAPI! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU SEKARANG! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEREBUT RUKIA!" Teriak Ichigo yang memotong perkataan Hichigo dan langsung mengangkat kerah baju Hichigo dan langsung menonjoknya dengan keras.

Hichigo tergeletak di lantai dengan bibir yang berdarah merah segar, kaki Ichigo mendekati tubuh lemas Rukia sambil membopongnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan sebelum ia keluar ia berkata…

"Encamkan itu, Hichigo Shirosaki."

WAH! Ichigo salah paham… ini semua karna sms dari Inoue? Pertikaian mereka semakin menjadi-jadi… apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya di antar mereka berlima? SAKSIKAN CH SELANJUTNYA!

* * *

><p><em>C E R I T A – C E R I T A<em>

Author: Hello Minna-san, gomen gomen updatenya lemot banget =+=".

Author: Maklumin lah, namanya juga manusia.. banyak halangan hohoho,

Author: Apalagi sekarang udah mau UN o3o" aduh-aduh, makin sibuk.. yah yang penting aku udah mengupdatenya w meskipun pendek.. TwT)~ gomen yah minna-san..

Author: semoga kalian menyukainya ya! \ ( ^ 3 ^ ) /.

12 April 2012  
>11.38 P.M<br>by. Shizuma Shieru or FL

* * *

><p><em>Salam Persahabatan dari author :)<em>

_Semoga kalian yang membaca menyukainya ya~~ _\(^ O ^)/


End file.
